Once Upon A Time
by anny385
Summary: Once upon a time..


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time there was a King and Queen who ruled their land with a fair and gentle hand. Shannon and Jethro had two beautiful children one an older boy named Anthony and the other a young girl named Kelly. The older boy was being trained and groomed to be the King when his father was ready to step down. The castle was a big castle and they had many servants because of it. The two loved their children very much and doted on them.

Donald Mallard, or Ducky was the family's doctor and treated the whole royal family for whatever ailed them. His young apprentice was Jimmy Palmer and was an excellent student and friend and confident of the young prince just like he was to Anthony's father.

Timothy McGee was the castle's wizard of anything magical and he was good at his job. He was very smart and once in a while he would tutor the young prince and princess. He liked the two children and the two liked him too. He also knew that the prince also had a tutor, but he was to tutor the prince and princess the ways of magic and to respect it.

Abigail Scuito, or Abby was the resident scientist and she too was good at her job. She too was smart in her field and sometimes she would be a tutor to the young prince and princess. The two children loved her and she loved the two children. She would tutor the two children in the scientific world.

Leon Vance was the boy's tutor on the ways to fight and ways to protect himself. The fifteen year old was a good student and would learn very quickly in any kind of fighting that was thrown at him. He loved fighting with his hands and with the various weapons that they had used. He also taught the Prince how to take care of the weapons and to respect them.

Ziva David was the young Prince's bodyguard. She was trained in many forms of combat and often tutored the Prince on the ways to fight. She was sent by her father from across the seas and took her job very seriously. She was a fierce warrior and was very good at her job.

Anthony, or Tony as he liked to be called walked to the door as he finished his breakfast and walked outside. The sun was out and was shining brightly. His ever-present bodyguard was beside him as he stepped outside. Today he was going to go riding and the stables were in back of the house. He liked the freedom of letting the horse run at full speed. He knew why he had a bodyguard, but sometimes wished that he could do things by himself. He had tried a couple of times to sneak out, but somehow Ziva had always found out and stopped him and he never saw her. He knew that his bodyguard was there to keep him safe, but sometimes he wanted to be alone.

"Hey, Ziva did you want to go ahead of me?"

"No, Tony. Knowing you, you'll head the other way."

"I would never do that." The boy said as he put on his best innocent face.

"Yes, you would Tony." She said and watched him smile.

"You're right. I would do that." He laughed as he strode off towards the stables. He unlocked the gate that held his horse Lightening. He loved his horse since he got it for a Birthday gift last year. He put the saddle on the horse and the reigns. He waited until Ziva got her horse out and did the same things and then he got on the horse and pointed him out of the barn. When Ziva joined him he gave a little grin and took off running and started laughing as he did so. He looked back and watched as Ziva started gaining on him and they raced side by side. Tony loved riding the horse and the freedom he got with riding.

Suddenly it was time to go back home and they both pointed their horses back home and to the barn. They watered the horses and took everything off the horses and put them back in their stalls. Tony petted his horse before he shut the gate for Lightning's stall.

He went back into the kitchen where he found his little sister with a cookie in her hand. Kelly looked at her brother and ran to hug him and he hugged her back. He loved his little sister and didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Hi, Tony. Rosa made some cookies for us to eat." Tony smiled at his sister.

"I see. I hope you didn't eat all of them."

"No, she saved some for you too." She smiled at him.

Rosa came out and set the plate down on the counter where Tony grabbed a cookie.

"You two better not spoil your lunch. Why don't you go set at the table because lunch is almost done. Your parents should be there soon."

"Okay, Rosa." They both replied and took off towards the dining room.

When they entered the room they saw their parents enter the same time as they did.

"How was your riding time today, Tony?" His Dad asked.

"It was good." Tony replied as he sat down.

Tony smiled and sat down at the same place as he normally sat and so did his sister and parents. He had already

Tony was being groomed to become a king when he was twenty-one and they began looking for a wife for him. When Tony was in town he watched a young woman who was the same age as he was and he instantly fell in love with her. He found out that her name was Allison Garrison and she was beautiful. She had long brown hair and she had blue eyes. He started talking to her and had made another time to spend time together. Ziva was watching close by, so that she could quickly come to rescue him if anything happened to him. This was her job to keep him safe.

He had met her parents and they loved him and his parents loved her too. They were happy together and loved every minute of their time together. One day at lunch Tony asked her to marry him and she said yes.

They had a great big wedding and everyone came to it including some of the town's people. They made a beautiful couple together.

When he got older his parents stepped down from the throne and Tony and his wife Allison became King and Queen and King Tony was like his father and mother. They were both fair to the townspeople that they were in charge of. They loved each other and were very happy and the people were happy with their Queen and King.

The End


End file.
